


Being Friendly!

by SleepyTeaFish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTeaFish/pseuds/SleepyTeaFish
Summary: This may get dirty, but uh, for now it's just ramblings, and I hope whoever reads it likes it.  Rating may change as time progresses.





	Being Friendly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! The intent is Sans/Reader, but it may grow from there depending on my mood/your reactions.

It was crisp.  
  
It was always crisp in Snowdin, because of the chill, the deepest depths of the Underground, outside of the Ruins.  
  
Bundled up, you trekked your way to Grillby's.  You had taken an excursion to the mountain, and well, sometimes you can be less than graceful.  
  
Thankfully, you fell into a bed of yellow flowers- but that's a story for another day.  
  
You'd settled, honestly.  The creatures down in the Underground were... welcoming, after a few misconceptions of your visit.  Again, getting off track.  
  
Back to Grillby's.  There was a chorus of greetings, from various 'regulars' of the place.  
  
A wide smile bore on your lips, grinning, waving a greeting in return.  Grillby knew what you wanted, and with a wordless nod dipped into the back, seeing you settle into a booth, away from the crowded bar.  
  
You hadn't paid much mind to who else was in the bar, past the regulars.  Instead, you remove your scarf, your jacket (Not a coat, you always ran a little warm), and hook them up at the booth's end, finally casting a good gaze around the building.  
  
There he was, sitting there.  Minding his own business.  He just always seemed to be a bit... distant from you, while you were trying to be a happy, friendly neighbor.  He was weirdly enigmatic, and you wanted to know more, but more often than not, spent time with Papyrus, his cheerful, complete opposite.  
  
Instead of engaging, you dipped your head, letting out a nearly defeated breath, resting your chin in the palm of your hand, elbow set atop the table, waiting for Grillby's brilliant foodstuffs.  Yes.  Food good.  
  
A twiddle of your fingers, with the edges of your hair, swept down to your cheek.  
  
!!!  
  
Something was under the table, something... blue?  
  
And you squeaked, as it brushed against your thigh- then vanished!  What-what-  
  
"..."  
  
A startled glance up, shifting in your booth, legs crossing, "A-ah, thanks Grillby, I appreciate it!"  
  
"...?"  
  
It had taken a while, but you had begun to learn his- uh, bodylanguage?  "M'good, thanks though!"  
  
He deposited the food and went back to his bar, back to his glasses.  Your gaze trailed after, and well, to the Skeleton at said bar.  He seemed to be...  
  
-chuckling?

 

 

 

 

  
  
Okay, whatever, foodstuffs.

 

 


End file.
